


Pillow Talk

by AwardWinningKiss



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, it's so fluffy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's talking in his sleep, and Aaron's grumpy at being kept awake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

Aaron sighed and stared at the ceiling, gripping the duvet in balled hands. It was 3am, and Robert was talking in his sleep again. He sighed and sat up, snatching up the pillow that he was resting his head on, and lay back down,. holding the pillow over his face, desperate to block out Robert's mumbling. Why couldn't he just snore like a normal bloke? Why did Aaron have to put up with this night after night?  
The mumbling got louder and louder, and robert sat bolt upright in bed, eyes still closed, screamed some gibberish about how Britney Spears shouldn't trust the King of the Pineapples and then flopped back down on the bed, like a ragdoll, blissfully unaware of his surroundings and.. well, anything really. Aaron glanced at the clock again. 3.04am. It was going to be a long night....

Aaron yawned as he poured his coffee the next morning, and slumped against the worktop in the kitchen. Robert came bounding down the stairs, way too chirpy for 7am on a Monday morning, Aaron thought...How could he not realise what he was doing?

"Morning!" Robert grinned, pulling his sleep deprived boyfriend towards him and planting a kiss on his forehead. "You know, that was probably one of the best night's sleep I've had in a while."

"Glad one of us got some sleep" Aaron muttered, gripping onto his coffee mug, like it was a life source. 

"Have a bad night babe?" Robert asked

"Yeah..."

"It wasn't that film we watched was it? I knew we shouldn't have watched Chucky so late..."

"It's nothing to do with that, Rob."

"Then what?" Robert asked, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl

"You talk in your sleep."

Robert laughed, almost spraying bits of half-chewed apple all over the worktop "No I don't!"

"You do. Three hours you were going at it last night. Something about Britney Spears and pineapples. You finally shut up though and just as I started to drift off, the alarm went off. I think It's best if I sleep on the sofa tonight."

"Aaron no!" Robert begged

"I need sleep Robert!"  
"I promise you I'll stop."

"Babe, you don't even know you're doing it."

"But I can't sleep without you beside me. Please Aaron."

Aaron sighed "Look, I have to go to work. We'll talk about it later, ok? I'll see you later." Aaron smiled, kissing Robert lightly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too" Robert smiled. 

*******

Aaron stared at him, in his little doze, mouth hanging open, drool pooling in his mouth. Robert had managed to talk the younger man around, and Aaron found himself in the same situation he had for the past three weeks. Wide awake with his stupid boyfriend talking shit at the early hours of the morning. Aaron shook his head. Enough was enough. He pulled back the covers and quietly padded across the cold bedroom, and got to Robert's work desk, He picked up the pen and paper that was on the top, and walked back and climbed back into bed. If Robert bloody Sugden was gonna keep him up all night then he was determined to get evidence. 

"No...." Robert mumbled "No... Aaron.. Come back..Bad octopus... Bad..."

Aaron tried his best to hold back his giggiling as he began to write down exactly everything Robert was saying.

"Get off him! You're a bad octopus! Aaron honey you can't trust him..."

"Least he's dreaming about me..." Aaron thought.....

Robert continued his mumbling, and Aaron kept on writing. Comedy gold, Aaron was sure. "Let's see him deny it now..." Aaron whispered to himself....

*******

Another day, another coffee. Aaron struggled to keep his eyes open as he sat at his desk in the scrapyard, He put his elbows up on his desk, and rested his head against his hands. He must have started to fall asleep, cause the next thing he can remember was his head lurching forward, his arms buckling under the weight and earning himself an almighty crack on the head as he headbutted the desk, Adam trying (and failing) not to spray the contents of his own coffee around the portacabin from laughing so hard. 

"Shut up!" Aaron grumbled, rubbing his head

"Yiou alright lad?" Adam asked

"No! Fucking Robert talking in his sleep kept me up all night!" Aaron sighed, laying back in his chair

"Talking in his sleep eh? What kind of things is he saying?"

"Well last night apparently a bad octopus tried to kidnap me and the other day he claimed Britney Spears was King of the Pineapple people or some shit. Seriously Adam it's doing my head in!"

"That's... weird..."

"Tell me about it! And he's totally unware he's doing it! That's why I've started to write everything down that he's saying. And you know what? If he keeps it up it's going on Facebook...... FUCK my head hurts..." Aaron groaned, glaring at Adam as the younger man started laughing again.

 

After a long day at the scrapyard, Aaron was finally home. He kicked off his boots and walked into the kitchen, greeted by Robert, holding a glass of wine, and a pan of something was simmering away on the cooker top. 

"What's this?" Aaron smiled as Robert handed him a beer. 

"Just wanted to say sorry for..." Robert stopped as he noticed the angry bruise now forming on Aaron's forehead, fearing the worst, he gestured for his boyfriend to sit down. 

Aaron looked at him puzzled, and saw the pain in his eyes. He shook his head and laughed. He knew what was going on. "Robert, it's nothing, honest. This..." Aaron smiled, pointing to his forehead "Wasn't intended. I promise you, it's nothing to worry about. I fell asleep at the scrapyard and headbutted the desk.."

Robert tried his best to hold back his giggiling. "Go on Sugden. Laugh it up. Had it off Adam all day anyway!"

Robert composed himself and stood up, grabbing Aaron's wrist and pulling him towards him. "Looks sore, baby..." Robert muttered, planting a kiss on Aaron's forehead.

"I'll live. So, whats for dinner?"

"Spag Bol. Your favourite." Robert smiled, returning to the pan

"Smells good." Aaron smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

Robert batted him away and pointed above him. "There's a bath waiting for you, Go and relax a bit. Dinner will be ready soon."

 

****

 

It had been a good evening, they'd just chatted about anything and everything. They had to end off ordering a takeaway though. Robert had decided to be creative with dinner, making the bolognese from scratch, it turned out to be a disaster though, because he'd accidentally put a bulb of garlic into the sauce, instead of a clove as the recipe he'd found online had suggested. They'd both had a mouthful each, both gagged and Robert scraped it into the bin, as Aaron ordered thier pizzas. Here they were again, Lying in bed, only Robert getting any sleep, and an awful stench of garlic in the air. Aaron sighed and turned on the bedroom light, and reached for the notepad, and waited for the inevitable.

"Aaron baby...." Robert mumbled

"Yeah?"

"We need to go.."

"Go where?"

"Cause we're late, Aaron."

"Where are we going Rob?"

"Thorpe Park. I'll get the car."

"You going to get the car baby?"

"No, we just got here..... "

"Where?"

"Thorpe Park. Baby I'm scared of rollercoasters will you come on with me and hold my hand?"

"I'll hold your hand Robert."

"Can we get Candy floss?"

"Sure."

"I love you Aaron..." Robert had settled down again, and Aaron had shuffled closer, resting his head on Robert's chest. "Aaron baby?"

"Yeah?"

"You stink of garlic..." Robert muttered, turning over in the bed.

Aaron smiled as he lay back down on the pillow. "Weirdo..." he whispered

"' 'Mmmm not... you are." Robert mumbled, causing Aaron to laugh.

"I love you, Sugden. Your cooking might be crap, you might keep me awake at all hours of the night.. but you know what? I wouldn't change it for the world. You are and always will be the love of my life, and just because I don't show it as often as you, it doesn't mean I feel it any less.. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Aaron smiled, cuddling into Robert, placing a kiss on his shoulder and slowly closing his eyes.


End file.
